


Dumb Blondes in Hawaii

by PressureChief



Series: Three Couples in Hawaii [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressureChief/pseuds/PressureChief
Summary: Ann and Ryuji are alone in Ren and Mishima's hotel room, and they have some stuff to talk about.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: Three Couples in Hawaii [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162250
Kudos: 28





	Dumb Blondes in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a small collection of fics that I've been working on about the Phantom Thieves in Hawaii. (More like an excuse to write RyuAnn)

Ren, Ryuji and Ann sat in Ren and Mishima’s hotel room, Ann being locked out of her room and Ryuji feeling awkward in his room. Ryuji just finished talking about his ideal girl.

“Huh, so you really are that kinda guy…” Ann said, looking disappointed.

“That ain’t fair!” Ryuji protested reclining on his spot on the floor. 

“What about you Ren? C’mon spill the beans. What kind of girl is your type?” Ann questioned.

Ren sighed and stood up. 

“To put it simply?” He walked to the door. “One who’s really smart.” He walked out of the room, glancing back with a smile on his face. The blondes stared at the door, perplexed.

“Man, that guy is always mysterious.” Ryuji laid back and looked at the ceiling. 

“Where did he go?”

“He’s probably seeing Makoto.” Ryuji sighed. 

“Wait what?!” Ann sat up, looking down at Ryuji.

“Yeah I saw them holding hands in Shibuya a couple weeks ago.” Ryuji explained. 

“Damn, they finally got together. Took them long enough.” Ann said with a smile. Ryuji glanced around the room.

“Where’d Mishima go? Ain’t he supposed to be rooming here too?” 

“He said he was meeting up with an online friend or something.” 

“Well we should get some sleep, and if Ren’s not gonna take the couch, then I will.” Ryuji said plopping down on the couch, threading his hands behind his head.

The blondes stayed lying in that silent hotel room, eyes open for a while. Both in thought, but neither really tired enough to sleep. Finally they both decided to speak up at the same time.

“Hey Ann,-”

“Ryuji, I-”

They both cut each other off.

“You first.” Ryuji said.

“Sorry for the weird question, but do you ever think about how things could’ve been different, if you didn’t attack Kamoshida?” She asked. 

Ryuji was silent in thought for a couple moments

“Not really. I knew that I wasn’t gonna put up with his shit for much longer, and I also couldn’t stand still with the shit he said about my family.” He commented.

“But because you did that, he broke your leg, and the track team was disbanded.” Ann said with sorrow.

“Yeah, but also because of that, he showed his true colors for the bitch he was, and maybe if I didn’t do that, I wouldn’t have the courage to fight him again in his palace, and he wouldn’t have to pay for the shit he did.” He explained. “And the track guys are better off with no team rather than having to run under that piece of shit.”

“Yeah.” Ann curled up on the bed. “Sometimes I think to myself, if I gave in and slept with him, would Shiho be in a better situation?” Ryuji bolted up.

“I don’t wanna imagine that fucker doing shit like that to you.” Ryuji looked at Ann.. “Shiho’s sacrifice finally gave us the drive to go after him and go all out.”

“Ryuji..” Ann sat up.

“When I saw you go into Kamoshida’s car on the day I met Ren and we discovered that bastard's palace, I wanted to strangle him, but I needed to keep calm.” The blonde pulled his feet closer to him, resting his arms on his knees. “And when I saw what happened to Shiho, that broke me. I only had the thought that I had to stop him there and then. Luckily Ren stopped me.” He took a deep breath. “And if it was you instead of her that he was abusing, no one probably would’ve been able to stop me.” 

“Oh..” Ann felt her face heat up. The fact that he cared so much about her made her feel comforted.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away there.” Ryuji hunched over his bent knees. “Sometimes I don’t really know how to put my feelings into words. Just now that I really care for you Ann.”

“Y-Yeah.” Ann realized what he was trying to say. “I really care for you too Ryuji.” The quiet of the room was only inhabited by the tension between the two of them.

The silence permeated for a couple more minutes, the blondes sitting there in thought, pondering their next words. Ann looked at Ryuji.

“I’m really glad we started talking and hanging out again Ryuji.”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean, in middle school, we were friends, but I kinda wanted to get closer to you.” Ann hid her face.

“Why?” Ryuji asked.

“Well, that’s because… you’re cool. You always manage to make me laugh, you have a tough exterior with a lot of people, but you actually care about them.” She hugged her knees to her chest. “And if that bullshit with Kamoshida didn’t happen, maybe we could’ve been.. ” Her voice fell silent and she dropped her head.

Ryuji’s mouth hung open, before he realized what she meant. He stood up, walking to her bed and sat down on it. 

“I think I get it. You wanna be best friends! Or somethin’ like that.” He said.

He didn’t actually realize what she meant. The room was silent, only noise being the ocean outside. Ann looked up with bewildered eyes. She laughed before punching him in the arm.

“No you dumbass!” She joked. “I liked you!” 

Ryuji’s face was emotionless before turning bright red. 

“And I have for a while!” She finished.

Ryuji stayed there, sitting still and blushing.

“Well? Say something!” Ann demanded, irritated at her friends silence. 

Ryuji looked around the room, possibly for an escape route. He slowly opened his mouth before whispering.

“I like you too…” 

The blondes stared at each other, before she gave him a hug, pressing her head into his chest.

“You dumbass.” She commented with a smile on her face. Ryuji’s hands hovered over her back, not sure what to do, until he returned the hug. 

“Y-Yeah.”


End file.
